1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric appliance housing, especially for a consumption meter, having a base part which is molded from synthetic material and a closure part which is molded from synthetic material, which can be fixed to the base part and which can be secured by a lead seal in a closed position relative to the base part.
In electricity meters of the type mentioned above and known from practice, the closure part is formed by a hood. The housing has a rectangular shape in outline. In a mounted state of use, longer rectangular sides of an outline of the base part run vertically and, in that mounted state of use, a lower narrow side of a transducer is a distribution side, to which a distribution strip for line connections is generally fitted. While the distribution strip for the line connections is freely accessible at all times, an interspace above that strip, formed between the closure part and the base part and covered by the closure part, is sealed with a lead seal when it is closed, in order to make it accessible only to authorized persons in a manner which can be checked.
In the case of the known consumption meters, the closure part is screwed to the base part, and at least one of the screws is sealed to the closure part through the use of a lead seal when the screw is tightened. For that purpose, the connecting screw is provided with a through hole in its screw head. The hole runs transversely to the screw axis, as a passage for a lead-seal wire. In the lead-sealing position, that through hole corresponds with an eyelet fitted to the closure part. The lead-seal wire is led through the through hole and the eyelet. That makes it possible, for example, to check whether or not the meter housing has been opened by unauthorized persons.
Swiss Patent CH 683 660 A5 discloses a consumption meter as described initially above, which can be sealed with a lead seal.
German Utility Model G 90 17 103.9 reveals a plastics or synthetic-material housing which includes a base part and a closure part. The two parts are fixed with a snap action and are able to be sealed with a lead seal.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 41 11 263 A1 shows a two-part covering hood, which can be sealed with a lead seal, for an electric appliance. When the covering hood is closed, extensions on an upper part and on a lower part, each having an opening, are located opposite each other. A lead-seal wire can be pulled through those openings.